pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Gates Assassin
/Archive One /Archive Two /Archive Three First –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 21:46, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Congrats. You troll RC like a pro.-- The Gates Assassin 21:46, 11 August 2008 (EDT) C//Spd2KPfM= Second Third People who suck at being first second and third --Reason.decrystallized 21:48, 11 August 2008 (EDT) why? is AoD bad for RA? enchant removal isn't too rampant, build in question has no selfheal so escape button is nice. It can also spike more than once every 20 seconds unlike an SP sin, which I mention bc thats why it was shot down on the archived AoD shock sin...just curious more than anything.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 00:43, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :Well, where are you going to run to? The reason that AoD is good in AB, CM and GvG is that the maps are huge so a well placed AoD can cause you to poof really far with almost no chance of the enemy being able to catch you. You can poof to an archer on one side of the enemy base and when you start getting attacked, you just poof right out of the base. In Ra...well you really can't run that far so the intended purpose is slightly wasted. It would be better to use another shadow step or a pressure build instead. Also going along with enchantment removal, in GvG splits, you don't really face enchantment removal that much in splits and removal of the elite can sometimes come in your favor. In RA, you HAVE to face their team, so if they have enchantment removal, it's fun to remove your AoD. And all removing it does there is make you less of a threat instead of getting you out of there.-- The Gates Assassin 01:12, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::I found that it was useful in a few of the arenas actually, but there are probobly more where it isn't as useful. On that lava arena I laughed at people as I teleported across the river, killed something, and escaped :). All arenas have more than enough room for casting range, though its true running dosen't do near as much good, I find people are alot less likely to target me if i'm that far away and running. That is all personal experience though and dosen't really apply to everyone in RA. Thx for the explanation of the common concencus though--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 03:13, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Ups Yeah, as I was saying in Vent "I may have to rage halfway through," my power went out... XD ~~ 19:47, 13 August 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/D_Onslaught_Assassin Consider revising your vote. If you were talking about a KD, it has one now. If you weren't, then your vote makes no sense in the first place. <3 ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:58, 17 August 2008 (EDT) manly my skill gave a drunk bonus was that the 1? [[User:XiV|'X']]i 12:14, 18 September 2008 (EDT) sigg! how do i make a red backroud behind it? anda yello behind the red? ޒޓވ 19px 19:39, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Ask this guy, he knows everything. No really, EVERYTHING--ツThe Gates Assassin 19:57, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::herehere ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 20:53, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Don't just automatically go to Dont. Try people who have less to do, mebbe. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 20:53, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::Send everyone to you then?--ツThe Gates Assassin 20:53, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Meh. Only on simple things like that. Or everything. I dunno. I know lots of stuff, but if I've got no idea, I can always /redirect to wizard or dont. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:19, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Which one is best And its not spelt spelled Rylekd-- 00:01, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Jesus is a Blue Belt? Actually, I think Chuck Norris is the only 17th degree black belt. I think Jesus is like a white or orange belt. It probably has something to do with all that "turn the other cheek" crap. Karate Jesus 13:01, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :Actually he adds up to be an 18th degree black belt. He has a 10th in one system, and an 8th in another. One is Tae Kuan Do or however you spell it and the other is...kun do pow ka na or however you spell it. --ツThe Gates Assassin 21:17, 30 September 2008 (EDT) HB so i herd ur pro at hero battles.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:53, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :I herd going to the rong base to get healz form ur monk is pro.--ツThe Gates Assassin 23:54, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::i prefer running 4 R/Ws, so i dun need to worry about forgetting where my monk is. ツ cedave 03:28, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::: and you're rating is probably 700 too :D- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 20:29, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::::actually, i bombed my rating to 840 with shovespike. i've been running fagcapperway since and it wins hard. ツ cedave 23:29, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::When I run shovespike, I use my bad account :) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:34, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Do you realize how much of a GW conceptual and theoretical genius you are? Only thing I disagree with that you've ever said (That I've read) is about sins using two different weapons in the same spike is bad =P Also, do you realize that even though you are a GW genius, you fail horribly at spelling? LOL, well, just thought I would show you some respect seeing as I've read just about all of your guides and refer to them frequently (Even if I already understood the concepts, always nice to have reassurance). :Speelingz iz 4 nubletz. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:35, 28 November 2008 (EST) I agre, you are very smart when it comes to guild wars let alone assassins. :Nice to know I made some kind of an impact back then. =) Thanks. -- 02:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Re: I don't usually come on very much It's really that SF limits damage output by weapons unless using other hexes such as Barbs or MoP. Imo, not very good. But that rating was like weeks old. --[[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Still doesn't make sense. Barbs and MoP are seperate damage and aren't effected by SF because the damage is too low. Daggers at the very highest hit under this number as well. Anything that boosts this damage is taken into account after the reduction has already been done.(Gates)-- 16:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC)